Supergirl, identity reveal one-shots
by DcPJOHoOMLB
Summary: These are some one-shots of Supergirl reveal fics. Oh and I have no idea how those ratings work so if someone could explain that to me would be awesome.


**A/n hey guys. This is the first part of my series of one-shots. This takes place in season 3 but Mon-el is still on earth and dating Kara. I hope you enjoy it. Cat Grant is also still in the serie. I hate that they cut here out again. she's my favorite character. Oh and Reign isn't Reign yet. This is kind of like what could have happend in 2x17 with a bit of a twist.**

Kara Danvers is just an ordinary reporter. Or so everyone thinks. In the day she is a reporter at Catco Magazine but at night she is a superhero.

Of course the world doesn't know that it's the mild mannered, sweet reporter that is saving them all the time. But something will change that very soon.

You see not everyone is a fan of Supergirl.

There are tons of criminals who want her death.

And one of those criminals has a lot of money.

So this criminal has set a bounty on her name, not only for humans, but also for aliens.

And one particularly strong mind controller thought of it as a challenge.

What will happen?

Kara Danvers was working on an article that needed to be done at the end of the day.

Which meant she didn't go out to get lunch.

Which meant her boyfriend had to come and rescue her.

He came in the building carrying chinees, ice and a lot of potstickers.

"Hey sweetie." Mon-el said as he set the food on her desk.

Kara gasped.

"Are those what I think they are? 'cuz if they are, I love you even more then this morning." Kara said.

"Prepare to love me even more than this morning." Mon-el answered.

She laughed and gave him a kiss.

"How are you doing with your article?" he asked.

"Oh, it's going okay. I still need to do a lot, but now there's you and food, I think I'll be fine."

He laughed and saw James and Winn coming their way.

"Hey James, Winn. Is there something wrong? what are you doing at Catco?" Kara asked while Mon-el also greeted them.

"Nothing, We were going bowling, and decided to ask if you guys wanted to come?" Winn answered.

"Even though I would really like a break and go with you, I can't. I have a ton of work to do. But I'll see you guys later" she answered.

"I'm gonna stay with Kara but thanks for asking."

Before they could leave, Lena, Sam and Ruby were standing Kara's desk.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Oh nothing really, we just came to say hello and get a copy of some files. Do you mind if Ruby stays here till I get them?" Sam asks.

"Of course not. Ruby is always welcome." she answered while Mon-el gave her a high-five.

"You want something to eat?" he asked.

She nodded and he turned to open a bag, and in doing so, he knocked over some papers.

"Sorry." he said while the others chuckled.

He leant down to grab them but half way he stopped.

"Mike? **(he still has his civilian name at Catco and stuff)** are you okay?" Kara asked while she arched her eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm... I can't move." he said.

Kara chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes became shining blue for a second and Kara immediately stood up.

"Get back." she said to her friends.

The confusedly backed up.

"Mike? Can you hear me?"

Mon-el looked up and punched Kara in the stomach so she stumbled backwards.

"O my god! Kara I'm so sorry!" he said. "I don't have any controle over my body."

They suddenly had the attention of the whole floor.

"What are you doing Mike?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. It's not me."

Sam immediately grabbed Ruby and put her behind her.

Winn and James were frozen.

As Mon-el threw another punch which Kara dodged she looked at them.

"I think it's a good idea to call Alex and J'onn don't you think." she said to the two of them as they sprang to action.

A lot of people came to watch what was going on, including Cat.

Most of them either backed away immediately or began filming.

Mon-el kept throwing punches which she just dodged, over and over again.

"You have to fight it!"

"I'm trying."

As Kara became distracted for a second because of a flash from a camera, Mon-el could throw a hard punch on her stomach again.

It was so powerful Kara was thrown back against a wall which rumbled and she fell to the ground with a loud bang.

There were a few screams but the loudest one was from Mon-el.

"Kara!"

Of course a lot of people didn't expect Kara to get back up again seeing as a human wouldn't just shrug off such a blast.

But she did.

And when she did, she didn't look like Kara anymore.

She had lost her glasses because of the blast.

The civilians hadn't put it together yet.

Of course Cat Grant did.

She had known for years.

And she was seriously worried for hero and friend.

The floor grew silent.

Sam, Lena and Ruby were watching their friend with wide eyes.

How could she stand?

James and Winn had called the DEO and they were on their way.

But would they be on time?

"K-Kara?" Lena whispered.

The eyes of Mon-el turned bright blue again and a voice took over.

"It's great to meet you. Kara Danvers." a deep voice said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"You have a bounty on you're head. And I would like the money."

"A bounty? From who?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Really fast. Why would Kara Danvers have a bounty on her head?" Lena bravely intercepted.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, that was confusing. Kara Danvers doesn't have a bounty on her head, but Supergirl does."

The rest of the floor didn't know what to make of it.

If he wanted Supergirl, why would he go after Kara?

Cat Grant was about to say something snarky, because she is Cat Grant, but she was cut off by agents who came storming out of the elevator.

"Alex. Finally." Winn said.

Alex and J'onn ran to the fight with guns in their hands.

"Mon-el? What is going on here?" J'onn asked.

"Mon-el? Who is Mon-el?" Sam asked as James explained it really quick.

"Alex. get everyone out of here. I'll deal with this one." Kara said.

At this point the whole thing was being filmed and live broadcasted by the news.

"And how would you be dealing with him?" Sam screamed.

"Oh... Oh she doesn't know does she? That's not so nice." Mon-el/weird voice said.

He turned to her friends and the camera.

"This so called reporter is not who she says she is. This whole life is just a mask." he began but Alex charged to him.

"Alex no!" Kara screamed.

Mon-el wanted to throw a punch, but Kara used her super speed to get between her loved ones.

"Mon-el, You have to stop. You have to fight it!"

The bystanders saw what Kara had done and it clicked.

The camera had recorded what Kara had done and it was broadcasted live to all of the city.

"K-Kara... You're Supergirl." Lena said.

After giving her friends an 'I'm sorry' glance she grabbed 'Mon-el' by his collar and ran him in the wall with superspeed.

When she stood still again, Kara Danvers was gone.

Instead there stood a girl with curly blond hair, a blue shirt, red boots and skirt and an cape.

Supergirl.

Lena and Sam were shocked. Their best friend was an alien. And not just an alien. She was Supergirl.

Ruby had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Supergirl... She knew supergirl. And even outside her suit, Supergirl was her hero.

Cat Grant immediately ordered the camera's to shut down.

She would do everything in her power to make sure this informatie would not leave these walls.

Although deep down she already knew she was too late.

James and Winn were extremely worried for there best friends and blamed themselves for not doing enough.

Alex wanted to slap herself. How could she let this happen?

Kara was leaning over Mon-el to check if he was okay.

"Mon-el?"

She was painfully aware of the crowd behind her.

The camera.

The silence.

Her friends.

But she couldn't focus on that yet.

She shook Mon-el for a second before he woke up.

"Kara? What happend?" he confusedly asked.

She let out a relieved sign and turned around.

She saw everyone staring at her.

"You're really her? You're really Supergirl?" Ruby asked.

I gave her a little smile.

"I will talk with you guys about this, but first I got an alien to catch."

She stepped out on the balcony and took of while communicating with Alex and J'onn.

After about an hour of fighting, Supergirl flew in the DEO.

Alex and J'onn said that Sam, Ruby and Lena were waiting at her loft.

So she flew to her loft and entered through the window.

Her friends were waiting at her table.

When she flew in they stood up and looked at her with eyes wide.

"Hey guys. Listen I know I have a lot to explain but before you something please know that I really wanted to tell you but couldn't." Kara immediately said.

Lena walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"My best friend is a alien, who is dating a alien... I'm still processing it." Sam said.

"I hope it's not a problem."

"Oh no. I don't have anything against aliens, it's just I hadn't expected it from you. Or Mike... Mon-el"

"I do have to ask. Did you become my friend because I'm a Luthor?" Lena asked carefully.

"No absolute not. I became your friend because you are an amazing person."

Ruby looked like she just won a lottery.

"Ruby? Are you okay with this?" Kara asked carefully as she crouched in front of her.

"Okay? I'm awesome with this. I know Supergirl. You are Supergirl. How can I not be okay with this?" She said.

Kara chuckled.

'I'm glad you think about it like this." she answered.

"Listen I have to go for a sec. I gotta go talk to Cat. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Definitely. Go." they said.

She flew out of the window again.

Cat Grant stood on her balcony as Supergirl landed besides her.

"Hello, Kara." she said.

"Ms. Grant."

"Oh for god's sake. Just call me Cat. I think you've saved me enough times for that."

Kara chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're not here for a drink?' Cat asked.

"No I'm not... You already knew, didn't you?" Kara asked.

Her boss nodded.

"Yep. You were my assistant, and I'm Cat Grant. You do the math."

They looked at the city in silence.

"So what happens now?" Cat asked.

"Actually, I came here to ask you that." the reporter answered.

"You want to know if you still have your job? Well as I see it, you do, but it's up to you really. Do you still want it?"

"I do. This job is the only normal thing I still have. I would do anything to keep it." she answered.

"You can have it if you want, If you promise me one thing." Cat said.

The hero looked at her with eyebrows arched.

"You give me an exclusief." The boss said laughing.

 **A/N Hey guys. this was the first part. The names of the chapters will show you who will find out about Kara being Supergirl. I want to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
